mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The MossiMovies Wiki
1 WITH MOSSIMOVIES SINCE 2010- Welcome to the zany and bizarre antics of the crazed MossiMovies Universe. Ever since launching July 31st, 2010, the wiki is now the #1 source for all information regarding anything and everything to do with the group which includes various video information, events and character logs. Information will be added on a daily basis. Recent News 'Donut664 announces new project' (December 12th, 2011) "Donut664 has announced that he and fellow MossiMember, AgentPolar have been hard at work with a new project which he expects to be released soon. There has been no information about this, but given that Richoguy13 had been discussing new plot ideas with AgentPolar, it is possible that one of these has been selected." More information to come soon." '"''The Tassie Devil's Rejects" removed for re-editing' ''(December 5, 2011) "Only hours after it's debut, the latest MossiMovie, titled "The Tassie Devil's Rejects" has been removed. Director, Richoguy13 has confirmed this is for re-editing, as the movie's final version that he'd worked on with fellow actor Fareseru had been lost. The movie is said to also be shortened from 11 minutes down to just under 10 minutes, which still makes it the longest released production. There is no news at this current time on when the movie will be re-released, but rumours have been circulating that Richoguy13 wishes to wait until there are 49 other MossiMovies released." (To view older bulletins, head to the archives here) Short History Full Article: MossiMovies History MossiMovies '' is a comedic/alternative media team officially created in late 2008 in Australia. The team consists of 8 members under the names of Donut664, LilBadger, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, KountryKid, Fareseru and HIM.'' There were originally 7 members of the group, however, after being a long time friend of the group, Fareseru was inducted in 2009. The group describe themselves as'' "Everything you wouldn't see on any serious comedy group site''", ''as their main focus is to create amateur themed movies. As of November 4th, 2011, the group have produced 47 videos that cover grounds ranging from war-fighting to info-mercial styled adaptions. One of the videos responsible for the inspiration to continue the group was the late 2008 release, ' The Loser Song (Another Guy) '' '. The video featured Richoguy13 performing an improvised song dressed as a hopeless vagrant whilst strumming a terribly out of tuned guitar. LilBadger provided backing vocals. After the video received much attention, Mossi2008.jpg Wiki-background Adventure2.jpg Hawke4.jpg Desert1.jpg Dougs2.jpg Dougs1.jpg 6250 1063516681604 1636605216 206038 8319189 s.jpg Hawke5.jpg FraseXav.jpg Attackchicken.jpg FourBears.jpg Keep1.jpg Frasie.jpg Default12.jpg Mossimoviesteasertrailer.jpg ReligionQuest.jpg Randomdancingthingy.jpg Licheyrich.jpg Hugelaughs.jpg Wekeepthecamerarolling.jpg Peacefulbushwalk.jpg Swatforce2title.jpg MossiMoviesMovie2poster.jpg Default11.jpg 6250 1063515801582 1636605216 206035 1869596 s.jpg Images2.jpg MossiMovies Symbol Concept 2.jpg MossiMovies.jpg Mossi8910.jpg 6250 1063516721605 1636605216 206039 1184267 s.jpg SWAT FORCE.jpg AllMembers.jpg Optimism!.jpg the group decided to follow up on the video with various ideas in mind. MossiMembers Full Article: MossiMovies Appearances Across the 47 videos released, every MossiMember has been missing at least once from a video. This is most likely due to complex schedules and busy occasions. Some members appear more briefly than others, as usually somebody is directing or absent for other causes. 'Escape From Hawke House' and 'The Optimist' are the only videos to have been filmed on a tripod without an accompanying director. Each MossiMember assumes a specific role for each video, whether it's being the technician, editor or actor. The Team Donut664 - The first member of the group. Breakthrough Role: "Sarge" of the ''S.W.A.T Force'' Series. '' '''AgentPolar' - Breakthrough Role: "Martin Luther" of ''The Martin Luther Movie'.'' '''Richoguy13 - Breakthrough Role: "The Loser" of ''The Loser Song (Another Guy)'.'' '''KountryKid - Breakthrough Role: "Narrator" on ''Attack Of The Chickens'.'' '''Hawkey1576 -'' Breakthrough Role: "Hawkey" of 'Escape From Hawke House'.'' HIM '-'' Breakthrough Role: "The Ugly Person" of ''When Ugly People Get Mad'.'' LilBadger '- ''Breakthrough Role: "Gus" of the ''S.W.A.T Force' Series.'' Fareseru'' '- '''Breakthrough Role: The Purple Fairy of ''Fairies'.'' The MossiMovies Universe '''MossiMembers [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWII, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random Dancing Thingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, The Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly] Latest activity Category:Browse